Danse de Sabre
by major-oniakai
Summary: Hayate est le petit nouveau de l'Anbu. Son sempai va apprendre à découvrir cet être au corps faible et maladif mais à la volonté de fer puis à s'y attacher... Slash


**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Depuis peu, il y avait un petit nouveau dans l'Anbu.  
Les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs et cernés, maigre et paraissant faiblard.  
Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.  
Ce jeune homme est un petit génie au sabre.  
A même pas vingt ans, il maîtrise toutes les arcanes ninja-ken de Konoha.  
Sa rapidité est sans pareille.  
Ses danses de sabre meurtrières sont si belles à la lumière de la lune...  
Kakashi admirait ce petit génie tacticien du sabre.  
Il n'avait jamais bien su se servir du sabre de Sakumo, son défunt père.  
Pourtant, en voyant le brun, cela avait l'air si facile !  
Kakashi s'approcha du jeune homme qui s'entraînait sous la lune.  
En un éclair le brun fut derrière l'argenté, lame du sabre contre sa jugulaire.  
Lorsqu'il reconnut son sempai, le plus jeune s'excusa.  
Kakashi rit doucement.  
Il était comme une bête sauvage : farouche et beau.  
Il se cachait derrière une mèche noire.  
Il avait l'air si faible mais si déterminé !  
Kakashi demanda son nom.  
Il s'appelait Hayate. Hayate Gekkô.  
C'était lui, l'Anbu au masque de corbeau.  
Kakashi ne disait rien, il l'observait.  
Son sabre au cordon de sang dansait sous la lune claire.  
Et Kakashi le regardait, avec sa pupille de sang.  
Kakashi, sous le regard de la lune, s'approcha d'Hayate.  
Hayate se figea, voyant son sempai sourire.  
Kakashi fit apparaître son visage.  
Il saisait le poignet du plus jeune et l'attira à lui.  
Hayate était trop surpris pour se débattre.  
Les lèvres du plus grand se posèrent sur celles du plus jeune.  
Hayate ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
Mais il sentait que c'était agréable.  
Et, sous la lune complice, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, avec passion.

[...]

Cette nuit, la lune n'était pas visible.  
Noire, nouvelle Lune.  
Un homme dormait, enroulé dans sa couette.  
Des cheveux de jais, ses yeux fermés étaient cernés.  
Il dormait profondément.  
Il était observé par la fenêtre.  
Par un homme à la chevelure d'argent.  
L'homme le regardait dormir tranquillement.  
Il le regarde dormir tous les soirs depuis quinze jours.  
Un sourire déforma le masque du ninja-copieur.  
Il ouvrit sans bruit la fenêtre.  
Il se glissa en silence à l'intérieur de la chambre.  
Hayate dormait paisiblement.  
Kakashi s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
Doucement, il dégagea les mèches noires du visage de son cadet.  
Puis frôla les lèvres entrouvertes du brun de ses doigts.  
Hayate frémit.  
Kakashi ne bougea pas.  
Hayate ne se réveilla pas.  
Kakashi sourit.  
Il ramassa le sabre au pied du lit du brun et l'examina.  
Une main se posa sur la sienne.  
Kakashi sursauta.  
Il s'était réveillé.  
Il n'avait pas l'air très content.  
Hayate retira le sabre des mains de l'argenté.  
Ses grands yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs.  
Il emporta son sabre à l'abri de mains indiscrètes.  
Kakashi le regarda sortir de son lit.  
Sa peau était pâle.  
Elle comportait aussi quelques cicatrices.  
Kakashi entendait des quintes de toux.  
Hayate.  
Et sa maladie.  
Kakashi fut en un instant auprès de lui.  
Hayate avait un filet de sang au coin des lèvres.  
Le blanc serra le brun contre lui.  
Il passa ses mains dans les mèches noires, lui faisant lever la tête vers son regard bicolore.  
Il l'embrassa avec douceur, goûtant le sang du brun.  
Hayate fut surpris mais...  
Devant tant de douceur...  
Il se laissa aller.

[…]

Hayate était si maigre…

Cela faisait de la peine au ninja copieur.

Doucement, ses mains passèrent sur les côtes du brun.

Sa peau était froide, comme la mort.

Hayate leva doucement son regard cerné vers son sempaï.

Là où ses mains passaient, sa peau se réchauffait.

Comme si Kakashi le tirait petit à petit loin de l'étreinte de la mort.

Comme si le ninja copieur lui apportait la vie par ces gestes.

Les lèvres de Kakashi s'étaient déjà refermées sur celles de Hayate.

Déjà, leur baiser devenait plus passionné.

Comme si le juunin copieur voulait insuffler la flamme de la vie à son jeune ami.

Hayate se sentait emporté par un tourbillon de sensations.

Il n'avait pas vingt ans.

Jamais personne ne lui avait accordé tant d'attention.

Pas de cette façon.

Pas avec cette douceur et cette passion mêlées.

Hayate rompit le baiser pour contempler Kakashi.

Il se sentait bien, près de lui.

Il aimait la chaleur de ses bras.

Il aimait son odeur d'homme, de sueur et de sang.

Il avait l'air d'un oisillon tombé du nid à côté de lui…

Et il se blottit dans ses bras.

Même s'il était presque nu.

Même s'il était dans les bras d'un homme.

Il s'en fichait, il était bien.

[…]

La nuit avait avancé et la lune éclairait la chambre du brun.

Elle éclairait leurs deux corps nus.

Elle éclairait leur étreinte passionnée mais douce.

Elle éclairait leurs baisers fiévreux et leurs tendres caresses.

Elle était complice de leur union charnelle.

De leurs soupirs mêlés, du plaisir éprouvé.

Hayate se sentait partir petit à petit…

La fatigue le gagnait, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter son amant.

Il se cachait derrière ses mèches noires.

Il était perdu entre plaisir de l'amour et douleur de la maladie.

Il partait petit à petit, il ne savait plus si c'était l'orgasme ou la mort qui l'emportait.

Mais il sombra dans les limbes.

[…]

Le soleil se leva et tira Hayate de sa torpeur.

Il était dans les bras du ninja copieur.

Hayate sourit, il n'était pas mort.

Il était là, contre un bel au bois dormant.

Il se serra contre lui, l'enserra dans ses bras.

Il était heureux, simplement.

Jamais, tout le long de sa courte vie, il n'oubliera cette nuit.

Cette unique nuit qu'il y eut entre eux deux.

A cause de divers missions, Kakashi s'éloigna.

Hayate finit par se fiancer à une jeune femme de l'Anbu.

Elle était belle, elle était forte.

Mais même entre ses draps, il pensait parfois à son aventure avec Kakashi.

Et quand le sabre de vent de Baki le transperça, c'était à lui qui dédia sa dernière pensée.


End file.
